


Disney World

by Mojobiscuits



Series: Falsettos 2000s AU [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Disney World, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Travel, Vacations, i still can’t tag omg, y’all get it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Another extremely blunt title, I wish I was witty enough to come up with a good oneAfter talk (omg my phone always changes talk to y’all and it’s a serious issue) of taking a vacation the tight knit family take a vacation to the happiest place on earth to Disney World in ORLANDOOO (sry)Hope you enjoy.Part of a series but can be read as a stand aloneABANDONED FIC
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos 2000s AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Disney World?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back. I had this idea after my other fic when it said something about needing to take a vacation so they go to Disney.  
> I haven’t been to Disney World since 2008 which is when this story is set so it’s lit and my reference is a scrapbook  
> (And just between you and me every year of middle and high school I’d read the exact same 400+ page coffee table book about the layout and attractions of Epcot that was in the school library)  
> I hope y’all are staying safe and healthy during the ‘ronavirus pandemic. Remember that everything will be alright ;)  
> P.S. take a shot (of water) every time I say Disney World and you’ll be nicely hydrated

“Has Jason ever been to Disney World?” Whizzer asked as He, Marvin, Charlotte and Cordelia were getting ready for dinner. “No. Why do you ask?” Cordelia’s mouth fell open. “You mean you’ve never taken your kid who is almost done with 8th grade to Disney World?!” Marvin was still confused. “No?”   
Cordelia just shook her head. “And why not? You’re rich.”   
“Jason’s life didn’t have the best family start.” Charlotte joined the conversation. “He’s got a point.”  
“We should talk to Trin and Mendel and go on a trip. I wouldn’t mind going back myself.” Marvin started to protest but Whizzer stopped him. “Oh, boo hoo. You’d have a good time. I mean it is the happiest place on earth...and it could be a vacation like we talked about.” Marvin looked at his lover.   
“I figured you’d mean somewhere romantic. Like Italy, where your sister went.”   
“I’m not my sister and I say Disney World.”   
“Of fine. We can talk to Trina and Mendel and Jason this weekend.” Cordelia started hopping up and down. “Yay!” Charlotte laughed. “You two are children.”  
“We May be but hey, we can be children AT Disney World.”  
—————————————————————  
It was Friday and Whizzer was in line to get Jason from school. Apparently he had friends riding home with him today according to Trina. When that was the case Whizzer, Marvin, and Jason all went to go get ice cream after dinner.   
It was a few minutes when Jason got in the car with a boy named Thomas and a girl named Lil. Not Lilly or Lillian, just Lil. Jason made sure to remind him of that because she was his latest crush and he had to have all the details right.   
“Hey Dad.” Whizzer laughed, he was still getting used to be called ‘Dad’ by Jason in a serious way.   
“Hey Jason and Thomas and Lil. Did your mom say to drop them off or go back to the apartment.”   
“Apartment. We have a group project.”   
“On the weekends? Damn.” Jason’s friends laughed at the foul language. Whizzer was going to ask how their day was but the kids where chatting in the back about some comic book they’d all read. 

When the group got upstairs Cordelia was waiting to ask Whizzer if he’d talked to Jason about maybe wanting to go to Disney World.   
“Have you asked him about...you know what.” Jason looked at her quizzically. “As a matter of fact, I haven’t because I had to get them back here for a project.”   
“On the weekends? Damn. Would they like some cookies.?” Whizzer looked at the kids and they all nodded excitedly. “Those cookies the greatest thing since sliced bread.”

The cookies were eaten and the group had set up in the living room. “I’m going to do some work until Thomas and Lil get picked up or Marvin gets home.”   
“Okay.” Jason said and turned back to focusing on the project.   
“So what do you think our theme should be for the poster board. I mean we can make it about anything we want.” Lil groaned. “I know, that’s the hard part. We can choose anything.”   
“Well...” Jason said. “It’s brainstorm time.” And the trio sat in silence and compiled a list of ideas; and finally after sifting through them the idea they came up with was “Moving the Pons: A History of the Development and Gameplay of Chess.” Now that that was decided the kids had to figure out a way to go from them.   
“We could wait for my dad to get home. He taught me how to play chess so maybe he’d now about its history.” Thomas looked confused. Jason blushed. “That’s one of my dad’s I have one biological dad and two stepdads and one biological mom and two godmoms. But they are all my parents.” Lil smiled at him and he felt butterflies. “That must be nice, I only have one mom.”   
The front door open and Marvin walked in seeing the group that had overrun his living room. Jason waved and Marvin went to talk to Whizzer. 

“Why is there a group of 8th graders on our floor?”   
“Trina didn’t tell you?”   
“Ummm...no.”   
“AHA.” Whizzer laughed very obnoxiously. “Sorry. She probably told me because I was picking him up. He has to work on a group project.l”  
“On the weekends? Damn.”   
“Yep. They are going home before dinner supposedly. I bussed them here so why don’t you go see what they need with so I can finish up editing these photos.”   
“Anything for you princess.” 

“Do you guys need anything for your project.” Lil looked at Jason’s dad. “Actually we wondering what you knew about the history of chess.” He thought for a moment. “Not much, but I will say that the computers at the library know a lot more than I do.”   
“Could you and Whizzer take us.”   
“Sure. Then we can drop your friends off and go get dinner and talk about something.”   
Jason was growing more and more concerned the more he keeps hearing about this thing they have to talk about. He’d already been through enough and dealt with enough change he wasn’t ready for something. Although, it could be a good thing.

They got in the car and put on the radio. “How can you listen to this?”   
“It’s better than your old man music.”   
“Yeah.” Jason chimed in. “Can’t catch a break can I?”   
“Never.” Jason and Whizzer said at the same time. The drive continued with small talk until they got to the library and dropped the kids off for an hour or so before taking them home.   
————————————————————  
It was almost 9 o’clock when they finally got down to their table at the ice cream parlor.   
“What do you want to talk to me about?” Jason said finally, worry was evident in his voice. Whizzer felt kind of bad. “Don’t worry kid. It’s nothing bad.”   
“We were just wondering if you’d want to take a vacation to Disney World since you’ve never been.” Jason just looked at them. “Really? That’d be so cool!” Whizzer looked at Marvin. “See?”   
“But what about my project?”  
“It’ll be in few months.”   
“Am I too old for Disney World.”   
“Nope. The only thing you’d really have to worry about is us being embarrassing.” Jason laughed but groaned to. His family could be very embarrassing.  
“Much to my dismay, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”   
“Now we just have to talk to Trina and plan everything out.” They finished their ice cream relatively quickly and Jason was starting to feel a bit of excitement rise in him. Disney World.   
—————————————————————  
It was Sunday when Trina was coming to pick up Jason and everyone was excited to ask them about Disney World. The answer was pretty much going to be a definite yes though.   
Everyone was over when Trina and Mendel go there. “What’s going on?”   
“Nothing.” Cordelia said smiling. “We were just wondering how you guys would feel about a family trip to Disney World?” Marvin finished.   
Mendel perked up. “That’d be nice. Warm sunny weather, no work.” Trina saw her husband’s reaction and smiled; she also so the hope in Jason’s (and the other adult’s faces). “That sounds lovely. We can plan it and go in March.” Two months.


	2. Travelling Troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over those two months preparations were made by Cordelia, Whizzer, Trina, and Jason. A hotel was booked, meals were planned and plane tickets were bought. The trip was going to be a week. Two days for travel and 5 for fun at the parks. It was the night before and everyone was packing their luggage and getting the finally things they needed.

“Do I really have to bring this many shirts?” Jason whined, looking at him mom. “Yes Jason. It’s hot in Orlando and who knows about things like water rides. It’s always nice to have extra clothes.”   
“Won’t the bag be overweight.” Trina was starting to get frustrated, as most parents...and people do before leaving for a trip. “Just put the clothes in the bag Jason.”  
“Okay...” Trina sighed. “I have to go help Mendel with something.” She walked out but turned around “That suitcase ought to be packed when I get back. We have to leave early tomorrow morning.” 

“I can’t believe we’re actually leaving New York.” Trina said as she sat down on the couch beside her husband. “When is the last time you left New York?” Trina laughed sadly. “Hell if I know.” Mendel leaned over and kissed her. “Well then, we should try to have as much fun as we can.”  
“Yep.” She sighed. “Now I have to finish packing so we can be at the airport early.”   
Mendel put on some music loud while everyone gathered the last of their things. Somehow together they’d managed to turn the stressful part of going in a trip into a fun time.   
“I love you.” Mendel held Trina for a minute. “I love you too honey. Don’t stress. We’re going to have a great trip.”   
—————————————————————  
“Don’t tell me you’re bringing that?” Whizzer said pointing to the article of clothing Marvin had. “What’s wrong with it?”   
“It’s only like the ugliest thing you own; and if you think I’ll be seen in public with you while your wearing that? Babe, you are very wrong.”  
“What do you want me to wear then?” Whizzer walked over to the closet and pulled out a shirt. “This.”   
“I’m not going to wear that.”   
“You’re such a pain in the ass, you know that.”   
“I could say the same thing about you.” They stood there for a minute and both laughed. “Come here.” Then they started kissing. It went on for awhile progressively becoming more than just kissing. “You know as fun as this would be if we aren’t to the airport in time Trina will have a conniption.” Marvin said. “Ok spoilsport.”   
“Is that even a real word?”   
“Actually it is.”   
“Whatever. What are you looking forward to the most at Disney World?” Whizzer asked eagerly. Marvin looked at him. “Have a told you you’re a child.”   
“You have now answer the question.”   
“I really don’t know. I haven’t been since I was a kid.”   
“Oh wow, when it first opened.” Marvin glared at Whizzer who smiled innocently. “I like rides.”   
“Of course you do.”   
“I take it you don’t.”   
“No, I don’t.” Whizzer winked. “This’ll be fun then.”  
—————————————————————  
Cordelia washed the last dish in the sink and sighed. “A whole week without being able to cook my own meals.”  
“You know there is a kitchen in the hotel right?”   
“I know but it’s not this kitchen. I can’t bring all of my pots and pans. It’s not the same.” Charlotte walked over to her lover and kissed her. “It’ll be fine. It is vacation after all.”  
“And what about my doctor? Are you prepared for a week of no life saving.”   
“Definitely, a week of no life saving also means a week of no dying.” Cordelia frowned at the depressing sentiment.   
Charlotte noticed Cordelia’s mood shift. “I will miss the good stuff about work though.”   
“Have you made a packing list?” Charlotte made a face. “No. Have you?” Cordelia pulled a notebook out from her pocket. “Yes, and I made one for you because I knew you wouldn’t do it.” She took the lost out of Cordelia’s hand and looked at it, “Lettuce spinner?”   
Cordelia looked between the lists. “Oh! That’s mine. Here is your’s.” She said while handing it to her. “Let’s get packing mama.”   
Charlotte laughed. “You’re crazy, and I love you very much.”   
“I appreciate the compliment and you know I love you more.”  
—————————————————————  
*the next day*  
Trina kept looking at her watch. It was 8:15 and their flight was at 11:30. She told everyone to at least get there by 8:20 so they could go through customs and get everything where it needs to be; people and luggage. Maybe even look around the airport some seeing as none of them have been to JFK for awhile.   
8:18. Trina tapped her toes anxiously.   
Finally, Marvin and Whizzer were the last to arrive at 8:21. “You’re late.” Trina scolded.   
“Yeah. By one minute.” Trina smirked. “Timing still wasn’t punctual.” Marvin shook his head, “I can’t.” and Whizzer just laughed.   
Jason looked at his parents. “Now that everyone is here can we go inside?”

The airport was huge. Terminals checking bags going anywhere from France, to India, to Colorado, and in the case of one particular group of people, Orlando, Florida. 

“Anyone up for a breakfast sandwich?” Charlotte asked as they passed their fourth food kiosk. Whizzer was the first to reply. “I’d kill for a bacon, egg and cheese right now.”   
“And some coffee for me.”   
Trina looked down at her watch. 9:39. They were already checked in, their luggage had been taken, and everyone had made it through customs with relatively no issues. Now all they could do was wait. “What the hell.” Trina said. “I’m hungry too.”   
They all got in line and ordered themselves something for breakfast and found some chairs close to their terminal to eat in.   
“Two hours left until we leave!” Cordelia said excitedly. Jason and Whizzer groaned simultaneously. “That’s way too long.”   
“What is everyone most excited about?” Trina asked.   
“A vacation.” Mendel said through a mouthful of eggs. Trina smiled and rolled her eyes.   
“Roller coasters.”  
“Princesses, magic. That kind of stuff.” Everyone glanced at Cordelia. “I’m a child at heart.” Charlotte rested her head on Delia’s shoulder. “I’m looking forward to spending time with my Cordelia, and everyone else.”   
“I agree. It’s going to be a good trip.”   
—————————————————————  
10:56 and everyone was boarding the plane. They all shuffled down the aisle trying to avoid running into as many people as possible. “Sorry, I know it’s a bit cramped. The first class seats were too expensive.” Mendel looked over at his wife, “Don’t worry, Trin. They are perfect.” There was a chorus of reassurances from the rest of their crowd.   
It took a minute but eventually everyone was settled in. Whizzer, Jason and Cordelia were all in one seat. Whizzer was by the window and Jason was in the middle because it was his first time flying. Cordelia wanted fo be on the aisle so she could talk to Charlotte easily.   
Charlotte, Trina and Mendel were sitting across the row. This time with Mendel in the window seat, Trina in the Mendel and Charlotte I’m the outside so she could be near Cordelia.   
Marvin was sitting in the row in front of them with some random lady he’d never met before sitting in the aisle seat. He was pretty annoyed to not be near anyone except Trina and Mendel behind him.   
They say and made small talk for awhile before the plane took off. While the emergency instruction video was on Whizzer kept making comments that didn’t really help to calm a nervous Jason. Trina, Cordelia and Marvin scolded him. “What?” he shrugged. “I’m kidding. It’s going to be totally fine and we are going to have a kick ass time in Orlando.” 

The flight was a little over two hours long. Unfortunately for the passengers they were only 30 minutes into it.   
“I’m bored.” Whizzer pouted. Cordelia laughed, “The kid has complained less.”   
“And? His legs aren’t as long as mine. Plus, everyone else is doing something.” They both looked around. Jason has on headphones and was looking at an iPad, Charlotte and Trina were both reading books, Mendel was sleeping on Trina’s shoulders and Marvin was having his ears talked off by the random lady next to him. 

“So then my husband and I got the free milkshakes.” The lady kept talking but Marvin blanked out. “Are you married?” Marvin shook his head. “No, not anymore. Divorce.” The lady nodded. “I’m sorry.”   
“It’s fine. Kind of my fault, and besides she’s sitting right behind me with her current husband.” The lady turned around and Trina just squinted at Marvin and continued reading her book. “At least engaged then? Or dating.”   
“Yeah.” The random lady’s interest was piqued. “Who is she?” Marvin had a moment of internal debate before turning towards the other seats. “Whizzer!” Whizzer looked up. “So now you decide to talk to me. What do want?”   
“Absolutely nothing.”   
“Well okay then. Our kids’ movie I can’t hear is more interesting than you.”  
“Is it though?” Whizzer rolled his eyes.   
The lady sat their confused for a minute before something dawned on her. “Oh.” She said. “ohhh.” Marvin laughed. “Yeah.”   
“Well he seems like a catch.” Marvin scoffed but smiled back at Whizzer.  
“I’m Tiff by the way; it’s shirt for Tiffany but that just sounds too basic.”   
“Marvin.” Marvin looked back over at Whizzer who was actually looking over Jason’s shoulder without earbuds.   
—————————————————————  
“Do you think our luggage got lost?” Jason said in a worried tone. They’d been waiting for 20 minutes.   
“It better not be. My only lettuce spinner is in there.” Everyone looked at Cordelia. “Why the actual hell do you need a lettuce spinner?” Whizzer said while laughing.   
“You never know.”   
They waited a few minutes more before a familiar bag turned the corner. “That would be us.” People took turns picking up bags and handing them to everyone.   
“Let’s head to the taxis.”   
—————————————————————  
After a long day they had arrived at the hotel at 3:30.   
“Okay. So I did something sort of odd with sleeping arrangements so bare with me.” Trina explained that each couple of adults got their own room that had two full sized beds. Jason would switch which room he slept on each night so everyone had a chance to go out or do whatever. It was “sharing responsibility”. Although, Jason insisted he could have had his own room.   
Jason walked over to the window and saw the castle. They were finally in Disney World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month guys!!! As of the time I’m writing this I’d be in Florida but I am stuck at home because of miss rona. Not Disney but I still really like Florida so a bit bummed.   
> I really hope I added enough attempted humor to make this chapter readable. It was a lot of exposition so sorry if it was boring, but luckily they are finally at Disney so it’ll get good.   
> I don’t know why I added the next day thing if you could be indicated in the writing but it felt right   
> Side Note: Are there any other writers out there with ADHD who will be writing them all of a sudden be on Instagram or something and not even realize you stopped writing and before you know you’re back through two years of photos?


	3. Magic Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Disney and I can utilize my scrapbook and my lettuce spinner *wink wink*   
> (although I did use one to make a salad today)  
> Even though I said the story was in 2008 I added references to media from 2009+ (sue me, but don’t because I’m broke)  
> Enjoy the vaycay! Hopefully it’ll bring a little bit of Disney magic to your quarantine, and if you aren’t in quarantine...lucky bastards  
> :)  
> (I’m going to TRY and update every two weeks now but who knows)

If you asked pretty much everyone, they’d all say their alarms were set to go off way too early. The park opened at 9 but there was much to do. Get dressed, apply sunscreen, get their tickets and information (reservations, etc.), and make lunches. It was a build your own sandwich type thing and that gave Cordelia a chance to use her lettuce spinner.   
She looked smug when they actually had to use. To think, they thought it was odd she brought it. “The most underrated kitchen tool” she said. 

It was 8:15 and everyone was dressed decently; Whizzer has made sure of that, and they were off to breakfast downstairs in their hotel. Trina got them rooms in the contemporary because it was sort of in the center of everything. It had a monorail and a boat to the park as well as amenities like a pool and breakfast. 

“Today is Magic Kingdom. I suggest riding the ferry.” Everyone seconded that. 

After breakfast at the hotel they went to the dock where they’d be taken to the park. Jason didn’t say it but he was really excited; bouncing up and down. The adults took notice of this and that fact alone made them all glad they came. As the boat floated on they for to the front gate and went in.   
“How are we going to go around the park?” Whizzer asked. “Yeah, there are a few sections. Main Street, Fantasyland, Frontierland, Adventureland, Tomorrowland, and Liberty Square.”   
“Very creative with the names.” Marvin remarked.   
“Enjoy the magic.”   
“I’m dying to ride Space Mountain.” Jason said.   
“That sounds like fun. The carousel of progress is also in Tomorrowland.” Mendel said.   
Charlotte replied, “That’s the one that shows you how technology has changed over time right?”   
“I know that one! I remember it because of the song. There’s a great big beautiful tomorrow.”   
Mendel joined Cordelia singing and honestly they didn’t sound bad. Trina smiled. “Let’s sing on the way to Tomorrowland.”   
They started walking. From coming as kids the group knew a surprisingly large number of facts about Disney World. “Did you know that this park was designed so that if you were in let’s say Adventureland you could see Fantasyland until you were at the gate.”   
“That’s cool. I think I read somewhere that occasionally they have scent things everywhere that put out certain scents depending on where you are; and they can get you to feel the atmosphere or like buy stuff.” Whizzer smiled at him. “You’ve decided to join in on the magic now Marvie.”   
“Yep. Might as well.”   
“Don’t be such a ‘spoilsport’ you are totally having a good time.”   
“Maybe.”   
“Fuck you then.” He laughed. Trina turned around. “Could you two not curse in Disney World. Honestly you’re worse than children.”   
“Sorry Mom.” Whizzer said. Trima stuck her tongue out then started talking to Charlotte.   
“How did you become such good friends with my ex wife.”   
“Because you used to be an asshole.” Marvin sighed. “Fair point.”   
“Let’s catch up though. Don’t have time to be upset, we are at Disney World.”

“Is it just me or is Tomorrowland starting to look like today land?” Charlotte asked as they walked through the gate. “Yeah.”   
They walked around the park to see what was there. “Stitches great escape.” Mendel read. “Didn’t that other alien ride used be here?” Cordelia looked at Whizzer. “Oh my god! I remember that ride. The one with the alien that broke out of the glass and got you?” Whizzer nodded. “It gave me nightmares.”   
Jason was wishing that this ride was still here. He had recently started getting into horror movies and it sounded cool. “Space Mountain?” He asked impatiently. 

They were getting closer to the ride and you could see the people taking off. “You can’t sit beside anyone?” Jason was starting to get nervous. “Don’t get nervous kid, it’ll be fun.” Mendel tried to help.   
“The only roller coaster I’ve ever ridden is the one at Coney Island. This is a bit of a step up.”  
“We can all ride at the same time though so it’ll be fun.”

It was time to board the roller coaster. They decided on tallest in the back and shortest in the front. It went Whizzer, Cordelia, Trina (those two were tit for tat), Mendel, Marvin, Charlotte then finally Jason.   
—————————————————————  
Why did he have to be in the front? Jason has been on roller coasters but nothing like this before. It was dark and there were twists and turns, you could never tell when the next hill would come. He was glad they hadn’t eaten I awhile.   
But as the ride went on the initial fear went away and he was having a great time. “Whoop!” He yelled as he put his hands up.   
—————————————————————  
Charlotte had always enjoyed roller coasters when she was growing up. The rush of adrenaline you could get somewhat safely. It was a thrill.   
Space Mountain was tame compared to some of the roller coasters she has ridden in her time but it’s still fun. She can’t help but giggle when she can hear Cordelia screaming all the way behind her.  
—————————————————————  
How was he convinced to get on this roller coaster? What supreme being let him make that decision? When asked he would tell everyone that he didn’t mind the ride at. But in fact, he did.   
Marvin knew that compared to other roller coasters at Disney World, Space Mountain was on of the slowest and they use the lighting and fans to make it seem faster. All that being said, it didn’t change the fact that is wasn’t a good experience. All he had to do now was hold on until it was over.   
—————————————————————  
The roller coaster honestly wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Mendel definitely preferred it to his office where he would have been otherwise today. Rather than focusing on the roller coaster he was talking (yelling rather) back and fourth with Trina who was behind him.   
“The light are really pretty.” Trina yelled while looking at the “stars”. “Keeps me from getting too nervous.”   
“Nervous?” Mendel hollered back.   
“Things like this often give me anxiety. This will probably be the last ride I ride.”   
Before he could answer a drop came out nowhere and Mendel just screamed.   
—————————————————————  
Cordelia couldn’t tell you the last time she rode a roller coaster, or any ride at all. There were occasionally traveling theme parks or fairs in NYC. Coney Island. But, Cordelia had been so busy she had honestly forgotten all about them. Dealing with family stuff and hanging out with her new family, as well as trying to expand a business kept your mind full. When Whizzer has proposed Disney Word she was ecstatic. The only downside was not getting to cook really. It was a hard business to run but it really was her passion.  
“Whoooo! This is so fun!” Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh and whoop as the ride went on.   
—————————————————————  
According to the cast member at the beginning Whizzer couldn’t put his arms up which definitely made the rolled coaster less fun. It was still fun though. He used to ride coasters a lot as a kid and he had fond memories attached.   
It was sort of funny hearing everyone else’s reactions; from screaming to conversations. He would definitely have been screaming too if he could have put his arms up. 

“I swear I’m never riding another roller coaster in my life.” Marvin said when they got out.   
“Yeah. You were screaming so loud they could hear you in Epcot.” Whizzer laughed.   
“I wasn’t.”   
“You were. It was cute.” Jason made fake gag. “Why don’t you do that to any of them.”   
“I do.”   
“Where we headed next?” Charlotte asked.   
“Nowhere, really. Just finishing up in Tomorrowland then moving on.   
—————————————————————  
They were standing in the line waiting for Astro Orbiters. Why did that ride have such long wait times. All you do is go in circles. There are a good 10 other rides like that in magic kingdom alone.   
“First spinning ride of the day.”   
“I foresee many more in the future.” Mendel finished.

They had just got done on the ride.   
“That was kind of fun.”   
“Was it better than the roller coaster, Marvin?” Cordelia joked.   
“I really can’t catch a break.”   
From a little ways away Jason was already off looking at something else. “What is the Tomorrowland Transit?”   
“Let’s find out kid.” Marvin said.” 

At least we can all sit together this ride. They got on the cars and took a minute to calm down as the ride drove them on a track all a love Tomorrowland so they could see the sights. The car turned to go into a room.   
“Finally, air condition!” Cordelia cheered.   
The voiceover on the ride was telling them that the prototype they were looking at was an early version of Epcot; when it was planned out to be an actual, inhabitable city. The idea behind it changed but the name stuck. (E)xperimental (P)rototype (C)ommunity (O)f (T)omorrow, or as the acronym is pronounced Epcot.  
—————————————————————  
“The Carousel of Progress is still the same as I remember.”   
“Not much progress there then.”   
“That song is going to be stuck in my head all day.”   
“Wait until we get to It’s a Small World.”   
“You didn’t!” They all laughed.   
“I think it’s interesting how it’s version of a good ole American family stays the same throughout centuries.” All the adults turned to look at Jason.   
“Every new time it was a dad, a mom, a brother, a sister and a grandma. Bonus for no diversity they were all white.” Nobody said anything.   
“I’m just saying families have changed a lot since then and since it’s Tomorrowland I figure it would be more ‘Tomorrow.”   
Cordelia exchanged a glance with Mendel and she almost cried. She hugged Jason. “I’m so proud of you.”   
Jason was mildly confused at the burst of affection his godmom. All he did was say what he thought. But at the same time it was Cordelia and she was very peppy.  
“Well...” Trina said. “The ride was made in 1904.” Marvin agreed.   
“Even then. Disney also as a company is pretty liberal but they also don’t want to piss anyone off so they play it safe.”   
“I’m glad our family doesn’t look like that.” Charlotte said. “Those robots were kind of creepy. Especially the little boy.”  
“I wanted to let you guys know we have to be in Fantasyland by noon. I booked an extra surprise.” Trina seemed excited.   
—————————————————————  
“I don’t remember ‘ToonTown’ on the list of park sections.” Mendel said as they all looked at the Mickey Mouse-esque cartoon buildings in front of them. “We have time to explore.” Trina said. 

“What exactly have we learned here? That Donald lives on a boat, Daisy and Minnie share a cute house, Mickey is rich and Goofy has a farm; and that fact directly contradicts the Goofy Movie.” Whizzer said.   
“We also learned that Hannah Montana has a chicken coop.” Marvin added.   
“I didn’t think you knew who Hannah Montana was.” Charlotte and Cordelia laughed.   
“I’m not as uncultured as you think.” Whizzer pat him on the shoulder. “Honey, I’m not sure that knowing who Hannah Montana is makes you any more cultured than you were before.”  
—————————————————————  
“We are in Fantasyland now.”   
“Yeah what’s the suprise?” Jason asked.   
“Well the surprise is only for the girls. I got us a trip the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. The adult one anyway.” Cordelia grinned. “That sounds fun! I never got to do that before.” They both looked at Charlotte. “Oh don’t worry. It’s not a full princess makeover. I checked and adults can’t get those. It’s just hair and nails and makeup.”  
“I mean. I guess so.”   
“What are we gonna do?” Whizzer asked. Trina looked at him. “Did you want one too.”   
“You are a mean lady.”   
“Yes.”   
“Yeah.”Jason said. “We don’t want to ride the ‘iconic’ rides without you.”   
“Do some not iconic rides then. But first, lunch.”   
Cordelia opened the freezer ouch in her book bag and pulled our bread, ham and turkey, condiments, tomatoes and lettuce. “Dig in!”   
Everyone made their sandwiches and sat down on a bench and ate. “This is nice.”   
“Something you don’t have to pay for.”   
“Don’t we have dinner reservations?” Mendel asked.   
“We do!” Cordelia answered. “I was in charge of those. We are eating at The Crystal Palace.”   
“That sounds good...and fancy.”   
“Which reminded me. Splash Mountain last so then we can head to change at the hotel and come back ready for dinner and like to shop on Main Street.”   
“And fireworks!” Jason added excitedly.  
—————————————————————  
“They are gone. What do we do now?” Marvin asked.   
“We are in Disney World!” Whizzer said. “I’m sure we can find something.”  
“What about dark rides. I know there is a Little Mermaid and Peter Pan one.” Mendel suggested.   
“Snow White has a ‘scary’ ride.”   
“Let’s do it then!”  
—————————————————————  
Charlotte, Trina and Cordelia were sitting there looking at their options for makeovers.   
“I want to do Belle.” Trina was looking at a mirror. “I’ve always thought I kind of looked like her.”   
“You totally do! What about me?” Cordelia asked. “I was thinking Cinderella or Aurora. Basic, I know.” She turned to her lover. “What do you think Char?”   
“Blue is more your color.” She laughed. “That could go for either.”  
“Since I’ve grown my hair out it is kind of in my way. Cinderella. I think I connect with her more.” Charlotte leaned over and kissed Cordelia. They stayed like that for awhile before Trina cleared her throat. “Oops. Sorry. Got carried away.” They laughed.   
“What have you decided on doc?” Trina asked. “I was kind of thinking Princess Leia.”   
“Omg! I can’t wait to see your hair like that.”  
—————————————————————  
The Little Mermaid ride had started and four people could sit in a clam. Throughout the ride everyone was humming along.   
“Why don’t you sing more?” Whizzer looked at Marvin. “Huh?”   
“You are good at it.”   
“Have you missed our car sing-a-longs?”   
“Guess I just noticed now.”   
“Thank you.”   
“That reminded me of when Thomas asked when I got braces a year after I got braces.”   
“Very observant friend you got.” Jason laughed. Marvin and Whizzer kissed. “I don’t know but I think Ariel and Eric are the only ones supposed to be kissing.”  
“Haha. Point taken.”  
—————————————————————  
“I can’t remember the last time I got my makeup done.” Trina said to the technician and her friends. “I think it was when Mendel and I got married like two years ago. And before that it had been like 12 years at my first wedding.”  
Cordelia and Charlotte exchanged a glance. “Much needed pampering then.”   
“Yeah. We will do each other’s makeup but hardly have it professionally done.”  
—————————————————————  
“First scary ride.” Mendel said. “Are any of the rides here actually scary?” Jason asked looking up at the Snow White sign.   
“Wait until tomorrow when we ride Tower of Terror. That’ll make you piss yourself.”   
“Language.” Marvin scolded. “Oh please. You said fuck earlier.”  
A parent near them in line looked them. “Sorry.”   
“I hope Mom and godmoms are doing good.”   
“I bet they are. Plus it’s almost our turn.”  
—————————————————————  
They were walking to their meet up spot in front of the castle. “That witch will be in my nightmares.”   
“The ride wasn’t that scary.”   
“Don’t get me wrong, it was no old alien ride but now I’ll just half expect that witch to be around the corner.”   
The ladies were already waiting near the building with their hair and makeup.   
Mendel walked up to Trina and bowed getting a giggle out of her. She offered her hand and he kissed it. Whizzer got a picture.   
“Wow. Charlotte your hair looks so cool. Too bad we can’t buy lights sabers in this park.”   
Cordelia looked the castle behind her and winked. “Welcome to my humble home.”   
“You three get over there so I can take a picture.” They all stood in front of the castle and Whizzer pulled a really nice camera out of the book bag. “That’s been in there all day?!” He nodded. “Smile.” The picture was taken.  
“That looks great.” Trina thanked him.   
“It’s almost like a professional took it. But really we are on vacation. You are supposed to take pictures. It’s basically a law.”  
“Would you like me to take all of y’all’s picture?” A middle aged woman with a southern accent asked. “Sure.” Marvin answered her because nobody else was really paying attention.   
Once everyone was corralled Whizzer showed the lady how to work that kind of camera. They posed. Trina and Mendel beside Marvin and Whizzer, Charlotte and Cordelia were on the left and Jason was in the middle. They also took a quote on quote “silly photo” that featured Cordelia on Charlotte’s back, a bunch of weird faces and Whizzer pulling Marvin into an unexpected kiss.   
“Say Disney World.” The lady said as she took the picture.   
“Disney World.” 

“Does anyone have anything they want to ride?” Trina asked.   
“Dumbo, the carousel and spinning tea cups are all back to the right. We saw them waking around and looking at rides.” Mendel suggested.   
“Great idea! Let’s go.” He bowed again. “Lead the way your majesty.” Trina laughed and started walking.  
Marvin, Whizzer, Charlotte and Cordelia all looked at each other. “Any of us kissing can’t be worse than that.” Cordelia snorted. “They are being sweet.”   
“It’s homophobia I tell you.” Jason just shook his head at his parents and laughed as he walked away. 

They decided to go with the Mad Tea Party first. From the looks of it they would have to split into two groups. It was decided that Cordelia, Whizzer and Mendel would be a group and Charlotte, Marvin, Jason and Trina would be another.   
“The lines are so long.” Jason complained. “It wouldn’t be as fun if you didn’t have to wait.” Jason looked at his mom. “What? That doesn’t make much sense.”   
“Your mom is right.” Marvin stepped in. “It would still be fun but the anticipation of rising the rides helps to build up your excitement. I mean if that many other people want to ride it, it can’t be bad.” Jason still wasn’t buying it.   
“Does anyone know any Disney jokes?” Mendel asked. Cordelia’s hand shot up. “I do! I looked some up before we came. My favorite was ‘Radiator Springs is a great place to live. You auto swing by sometime.” Cordelia busted out laughing which caused everyone else to laugh. If you asked around you’d hear that her laugh is quite infectious. Charlotte shook her head.   
“I had to sit through about an hour and a half of these before we came.”   
“God bless you.” Marvin said. Cordelia finally stopped laughing. “You got one Mendel?”   
“I do. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. The sea cucumber walls over to the mollusk and says...with fronds like these, who needs anemones.” Per usual, Cordelia was the only one to laugh at his jokes but Mendel was proud of that.   
“And what made that funny?” Whizzer asked. “He’s just quoting Finding Nemo.” She said in between giggles. “Could you do better?”   
“I bet I could.” Whizzer said. “Jason will appreciate this one. Why do Texas baseball fans love Chip and Dale?”   
“Why?” Jason asked.   
“They’ve been known to Rescue Rangers.” Jason and Charlotte both started laughing but nobody else really got the sports reference; seeing as those three were the only one to actually recreationally watch sports.   
“Since when did you know any dad jokes?” Marvin looked at Whizzer with an amused expression. “Since like forever. I just didn’t want to be grouped with those two.” He pointed to Cordelia and Mendel who were still laughing about something. “You already are.” Whizzer was about to say something smart but he closed his mouth. “Fair point. I’ll give you that one.”  
And before they knew it they were up to the front of the line.   
“How fast are we going to spin?” Mendel asked as the ride was starting. “We are our food over an hour ago.” Cordelia winked and started twisting the tea cup as hard as she could with the help of Whizzer.   
“How about we just spin as fast as the ride already goes?” Trina suggested. Marvin agreed with her but Jason looked at them then at Doctor Charlotte. Even though she and Cordelia were his Godmoms he just called them by their names, or occasionally aunt. “That’s no fun!” He declared as he grabbed the wheel and twisted as hard as he could with the help of Charlotte. The result was whoops out of the two that enjoyed the thrill rides with extreme dizziness and screaming from Trina and Marvin. This got them mocked by the other three whenever their cups passed. 

After the ride was over they debriefed and decided to chill for a minute because even though they weren’t as fast, the flying elephants and carousel both spun.   
“The sword and the stone.” Jason pointed to the model of the one from the movie. “I bet you can’t pull it out.” Cordelia said smiling at him so he’d know she was kidding. He went over there to pick it up, to no avail but Whizzer did get some good pictures. The carousel was right behind the stone so that was the ride they were doing. 

The wait was thankfully a lot less than some of the other rides they had been on.   
“This is nice.” Cordelia said smiling at Charlotte who was next to her in her admittedly adorable but badass Princess Leia hair and makeup. “It is nice to get away.”  
“I know. One whole day without the smoke director going off.” Cordelia pretended to be offended. “A week where you aren’t on call.”   
“Praise!” Charlotte said. They both leaned over and kissed. “I have to say this is my favorite version of Cinderella.” Whizzer had laughed because he over heard them. “I got a picture.”   
He showed them a picture of the two of them smiling at each other. “When we get back to New York, we are framing that.”  
—————————————————————  
It seemed like the flying elephants were a good mix between the tea cups and the carousel. Overall, the waiting and ride went over smoothly. 

“Do we really have to side It’s a Small World?” Marvin really didn’t want to ride it. The song was pretty derivative and he had saw somewhere that it was haunted. He wasn’t very superstitious but with those dolls he wouldn’t doubt it.   
“No it’s not.” Trina disagreed. “It’s Art Deco and cute!”  
“It may seem creepy after the fact but on it you can’t help but sing.”

Trina never really understood why this ride got so much hate. It’s not like the dolls were creepy. They were made for children. Her and Mendel were in a cart together and she shifted between resting her head on his shoulder and singing along happily and pointing out things about the ride she liked.   
In all honesty she was having a lot of fun. The past few years of their lives; heck more than that, have been really stressful and she was happy to spend time with her family, even if her ex husband and his lover were there. Although they had somehow become her family too. It was also nice for her to be able to let out her inner child. Getting a makeover, riding rides. It was all fun and a nice break from life in the big city.

They got out of the ride. “Still think it was creepy?” Trina teased Marvin. “Nah. That song is going to be in my head for all eternity though.”  
“The magic of Disney.” Charlotte pulled a map out of her fanny pack and was looking at it to find the best place to go next. “Looks like Liberty Square is closest. Highlights there are Hall of Presidents, Haunted Mansion and a few good stores.”   
They walked around the park and ogled at little details they had seen everywhere. In Liberty Square Mendel wondered aloud why there was a brown streak down the road. Jason said they learned that in school and if was because in colonial times people would throw their waste of all kinds into the road.   
“Kind of gross.”   
“And that is why you pay attention in school.” 

They took their seats in the hall of presidents. “Ready to sit here and hear about straight white men for as long as this show is?” Charlotte and Cordelia chuckled. “They were our presidents. Have some respect.”   
“They are only robots and one of them is still the president now. It’s not like any of us don’t have good reason to throw a little shade.”  
“They are animatronics.” Whizzer glared at him while the show was getting ready to start. 

It was interesting to hear what the not presidents had to say. A little while into it President Reagan appeared, Whizzer and Trina looked at each other and whispered “Nancy Reagan”. The other members of their party were left confused but those are the best kind of inside jokes. 

“To the Haunted Mansion!” Jason cheered. “Actually, we are stopping at the Christmas shop first.” Charlotte said.   
“But we are Jewish.” He whined. “We aren’t Jewish.” Cordelia pointed out. “I’m half Jewish.”   
“And yet he insists on having a Christmas tree every year.”   
“You can’t say it’s not fun to decorate.”   
“It is.” Whizzer looked smug. “I don’t see the problem then.”  
They got into the Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe and began to look around. “They do have a Hanukkah section.” Mendel said pointing to a little room that was full of gold and blue decorations. 

“The family ornaments never have anything like our family.” Whizzer complained while looking at them. “I get not having six adults and a kid but all of them are boys and girls. No gender neutral.” He help up one with reindeer on it. “Since when did reindeer wear lipstick?” Marvin just laughed at his partner’s rant. “That is very unsettling. You know they make custom ones right?” He said pointing to a table. “You really want one?” He looked so hopeful Marvin couldn’t say no. “Yeah! Gotta add it to our tree I may or may not enjoy decorating.”  
“Ahaha.” They kissed and went over to the booth. 

“It’ll be done in about an hour but it can be sent to your room if you want.”   
“How convenient. That option sounds good.”  
—————————————————————  
The queue for The Haunted Mansion was admittedly one of the coolest. Every little detail gave some sort of not to the ride and it was fun to look at. The atmosphere was so different from the rest of the park.   
“A music wall. Cool.” Mendel and Jason began tapping out beats ok the wall while Trina video recorded and occasionally told them what they should press next to make their song a bit better. “If you look; there is a wedding ring in the pavement.” Cordelia pointed out that fact that she had seen online in the months prior to their trip.   
As they slowly got further up in the line they kept an eye out. Jason was actually the one to find it and he found it by the wall in a corner. “Dang. That was hard to find.”  
“Kept us interested in something. We are almost inside.”   
—————————————————————  
Everyone near them was herded into a room that had portraits on the wall. A voice started talking. “Welcome foolish mortals to The Haunted Mansion. I your host, your Ghost Host.” after some maniacal laughing it started going on about how the room had no windows or doors. The walls started to stretch and the paintings revealed the many gruesome ways in which some of the mansions inhabitants died. The lights went out and Jason took the opportunity to mess with his parents. He tapped each one on the arm out shoulder, garnering a welp from Whizzer, a laugh from Charlotte and a “I swear to Go-“ from Trina.   
There was a flash of lightning to reveal a body that was being hung from the ceiling. A few children began to cry but it was pretty creepy compared to the other rides and places they had been already that day. When the wall opened up again it revealed more queue for them to wait in. But just like outside, there were many spooky details relaying the history and story of the mansion. 

“Three people to a doom buggy.” The cast member operating the ride let them know. “I’ll go by myself.” Whizzer offered. It was Whizzer in one, Cordelia, Charlotte and Marvin in another as well as Trina, Jason and Mendel who took up the last buggy.   
—————————————————————  
The ride began and they went around a corner and passed a rooms with a phantom pianist, a never ending hallway and other ghostly figures.   
Cordelia and Charlotte held each other excitedly as the ride began. Cordelia hadn’t been to Disney World since she was an early teen but she had always been too afraid to go to the Haunted Mansion. Although as an adult the actual ride was less scary and quite fun. The technology behind everything was interesting but she always tried to enjoy the magic and think about that later.  
Charlotte, on the other hand liked to think about that in the ride. It made is all the more fun by thinking about what goes into it to give you the illusion that what you are experiencing is somewhat real. She also just liked the haunted mansion. It was cool and not too creepy, the lives of each of the characters were also intriguing enough to keep her on the lookout.  
Marvin looked at the “doom buggy” in front of them and wondered how Whizzer was faring by himself. He figured that he should have went with him. It may be a bit more enjoyable. He never particularly liked haunted houses and Whizzer probably would have come up with some dirty joke about something that would have coerced him into having fun. He was also third wheeling Charlotte and Cordelia. Not that he had a problem doing that, he did it for two years after all. He learned his lesson.   
The lady in a crystal ball was inviting witches and ghouls into the mansion. How fun.   
—————————————————————  
Whizzer looked around the ride. There was a lady in a crystal ball inviting someone to save them. How were they going to save her? Her head was in a ball. The ride had Addams family on crack vibes though so he didn’t want to make fun of it too much.   
The ride went on and got a bit spookier and he squirmed a little. He already decided he wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was creeped out. He’d never hear the end of it. Cordelia, Charlotte and Marvin’s whispering behind him were the only company he had. “Don’t offer to go by yourself”. Mental note made. Not that he minded too much (he did), it just would have been more fun with anyone else there. It would have been nice to talk to someone about the effects. The ballroom scene was really cool and the way the videos and pictures were projected onto everything to look real.   
—————————————————————  
“How would you feel about an afterlife of perpetual ballroom dancing?” Mendel asked as their buggy started to move again. “I wouldn’t mind.” Trina said. “As long as my partner knew what they were doing.” She winked at him.   
Jason was too busy looking at all of the details of the ride to pay attention to what his mom and stepdad were doing.   
In the attic there was the bride with the axe. “Maybe if I had done that I’d be better off.” Mendel was a little bit afraid of Trina now. “Yeah.” Jason laughed. “Like a female version of Henry the 8th.”   
“I don’t know. The axe is more Lizzie Borden.”  
“Who?”   
“And you got an A+ in history.” Trina teased Jason. “Look it up tonight.”  
—————————————————————  
They were finally on the way out of the ride and they passed the mirrors that had the hitchhiking ghosts. There was also a little doll that looked like the lady in the crystal ball. Maybe she was saved after all.   
—————————————————————  
“What did you think?” Charlotte asked Jason. “I loved it! I almost wish it was creepier.”   
“If I’m going to watch something with that vibe I prefer thriller or the Addams Family.”   
“I’m going to have to agree with him.” Cordelia said. They began heading to Adventureland. “I’m getting hungry again.”   
“There are plenty of places for snack.”   
“What about there?” Marvin was pointing to a tropical looking place called “Sunshine Tree Terrace”.   
“We can get Dole Whip.” Charlotte has fond memories of eating Dole Whip as a kid.   
“Dole what?”   
“It’s like pineapple ice cream and it’s an iconic Disney World dessert, although Delia makes a mean one.” Cordelia smiled at the compliment. “The Sunshine Tree Terrace is also home to the orange bird.”   
“I loved those shorts.” Trina said.   
“Yeah I’d watch them with my grandparents in the 80s.” Cordelia lead the way to the restaurant. 

“I didn’t think pineapple ice cream would be so good.” Jason said whole wiping some off of it his chin.   
“Not pineapple ice cream. Dole Whip.”   
Everyone finished up their snacks and disposed of their trash. “We should do Pirates of the Caribbean first. It always has the longest line.”   
“Sounds like a great idea.” 

They got to the ride and moved their way up in line. They talked some and looked at the queue. Whizzer pointed out the two pirate skeletons playing chess to Marvin and they both about lost it.   
After discussing it in like they decided that because the seats in this ride were bigger Charlotte, Mendel, Trina and Cordelia would ride in one and Jason would ride with his dads. 

“I didn’t think this was a water ride.” Trina said looking at the boats they had to ride in. “It usually isn’t.” Cordelia said. Charlotte laughed because she didn’t quite get her point across. “I mean, it’s on water but you don’t really get soaked.” Charlotte was still giggling.   
“You know what Princess Leia? I think those donuts are getting to your head.” That caused Charlotte to laugh even harder but Cordelia just smiled at her.   
“Well what about you Cinderella?”   
“I love you.” Said while still laughing.   
“That’s kinda gay Dee, but I love you too.”  
“Awww.” Mendel said jokingly. “You guys do it to!” Was Cordelia’s defense. Charlotte backed her up. “We really only keep you around for diversity, and Jason.” Trina shook her head. “There are times when I think you are the better gays but then you do things like this.”   
“Time to get on the ride now.”  
—————————————————————  
“This ride has a really creepy vibe.” Jason said looking around as their boats started moving. “More so than the Haunted Mansion.”   
“Yeah it matches the movie though. Have you seen them?” Whizzer asked Marvin.   
“I think so.”   
“You don’t know?” He just kind of shrugged awkwardly.   
“He has seen Star Wars though.” Jason said. “Yeah, against my will.”   
“Oh boo hoo. Now less talking more riding.”  
Jason liked teasing Whizzer because he’d do it back. “What are you, my dad?”   
“That’s right, kid. Which means, you have to listen to what I say and shut your pie hole.”   
“Why do people call it that?” Whizzer looked at him with an amused look. “You eat pie with your mouth.”   
“Ohhhh.”   
“Could both of you be quiet.” Marvin said while trying not to laugh. The boat went down a little hill and all three of them ended up getting splashed.   
“I really thought we were saving the water rides for last.” Whizzer said attempting to dry his face with his sleeve. It wasn’t working very well though because the sleeve also happened to be wet.   
“At least we won’t be hot when we get back outside.” Jason didn’t mind being wet so he just sat there and paid very close attention to the ride because the story was engaging enough. Although, he couldn’t help but laugh hearing his dads occasionally talk about the ride.   
—————————————————————  
“What are we doing now?”   
“Only two more attractions here and then we are off to Frontierland, which is the last one of the day.” Trina said pulling out the itinerary she had written down.   
“Dinner is at 7:15 and fireworks are at 9:00 so we just have to be out of here around 6 o’clock if we want to have time to shop on Main Street today.”  
“Thanks boss lady.” Mendel said.

“The enchanted tiki room. sounds fun.” Cordelia said looking at the entrance. The group walked inside and sat down at a table and the birds started talking and singing above them.   
Charlotte leaned over to Delia, “If I’m being honest these songs are really catchy.”   
“I know right.” She whispered back. “This has definitely been my favorite show, we have only seen one but the birds just cheer you up.”

“That was cute.” Trina said.  
“Yeah. The singing birds were cute and the effects were really cool!” Trina was happy Jason was having a good time and didn’t feel like he was too old for all of this. She does regret not taking him when he was younger, but nobody was in the right place to do that. Whizzer had had a pretty good idea. Heck, a really good idea but she didn’t want to give him that much credit. Who knows, maybe someday she could bring another little one. 

“It’s cool how they make each land look so real.” Mendel said as they were walking to their next stop.   
“All part of the magic.”   
“The Country Bear Jamboree starts in 10 minutes!” Cordelia said excitedly. “I grew up in the south before I moved to New York so it kind of makes me nostalgic.”  
“Well in that case...” Jason said.   
“We will watch the show but before that bathroom break and we will meet back up right outside the building.”   
—————————————————————  
“I liked that show.” Jason said. “It made me nostalgic and I’ve never even been to the south.” Everyone chuckled at the comment. “Roller coaster time.” Charlotte said pointing to Thunder Mountain.   
Marvin groaned. “I think I’m going to sit this one out.”  
“Me too.” Trina said. “There’s a bench right here so we can wait for you guys.”

“I’m riding this one with Godmoms.” Jason said. “Trying to split up the rides evenly.”   
“Yaaayy!” Cordelia cheered. “It’s gonna be a blast.”   
“That leaves you two.” Mendel and Whizzer high-fived. “Stepdad gang.”  
“Just know that you can end up being as embarrassing as mom and dad.”   
“Never.”   
Cordelia kissed Charlotte “Godmom, gang.” Jason pretended to cover his eyes. “That was the most sickeningly sweet thing I’ve ever seen.” Whizzer laughed.   
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

They were still waiting in line. “Everyone get together and smile for a picture, except make it fun. You’re on vacation.” Cordelia held on to Charlotte and Jason had gotten onto Mendel’s back.   
“Perfect. I gotta get one of Marvin and Trin when we get out of the ride.”  
“But someone needs to take a picture of you.” Jason insisted. “Give me the camera.” Whizzer pretended to debate if he should give the kid the camera or not but he knew very well he would.   
“Don’t fuck it up.”   
“I won’t.” Whizzer pulled Charlotte and Cordelia into a photo and Mendel joined. Jason also ended up getting a few good candid shots. The kid was a natural.  
The line slowly creeped until they were at the front.   
Charlotte, Jason and Cordelia were in the front. “Have fun!” Cordelia shouted as the ride started moving.   
—————————————————————  
“I wonder how much longer they’ll be.”   
“Getting tired of me again.” Trina joked.   
“Oh no, it’s not that.”   
“I know. I’m kidding. You enjoying yourself?”   
“Yeah.” He laughed. “When Whizzer said take a vacation this isn’t quite water a pictured.”   
“No?” Trina said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. “No, definitely not. But it’s been really nice. Even though some of the rides have been traumatizing.”   
“Oh tell me about it! Space Mountain, never again.” They sat in a comfortable silence. “We were always better off as friends, I think.”  
“I’m going for a more frienemy vibe.” He laughed. “Alright then. Frienemies.” Trina was tired so she laid her head on his shoulder.   
—————————————————————  
Meanwhile, on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad...  
“Ahhhhh. I thought we weren’t supposed to get wet!” Charlotte said as the roller coaster went around another loop.   
“How was I supposed to know?!” Cordelia screamed back.   
“It felt good though, it’s hot.” There was a sharp turn accompanied by Jason’s screaming and whoops from the lesbians.   
————————————————  
Mendel was a wreck on roller coasters, at least on this one. At least on Space Mountain it was dark and he had Trina. Here they were in a cave and going over hills with light on. He clutched Whizzer’s arm. “Gahhhh.”   
Whizzer was trying his best not to laugh at him. He would occasionally scream too but it was mostly because it was fun. 

The ride came to a halt. “Oh my god.” Mendel said stepping off.   
“Let’s do it again!” Jason cheered. “Yeah!” Cordelia agreed. The others just looked at the two. “Maybe another time.”  
—————————————————————  
“Y’all look so sweet.” Marvin looked up to see an old lady talking to them. “It’s nice to see couples enjoying vacation.” Trina had passed out but was starting to stir a little. How she fell asleep in a place as loud as Disney World he didn’t know but she had don’t a lot of work with the vacation. “We aren’t together. I mean we used to be married but not anymore.” The ladies’ mouth made an o shape and she went to catch up with her group. 

*click* Jason had taken of picture of the two of them. “Delete that.”   
“Never.” he laughed. That commotion woke Trina up. “You guys are back.”   
“Enjoy your nap, dear?” Mendel asked. Trina chuckled. “It was a decent nap.”  
“How come we never do that?” Whizzer asked.   
“You don’t ever slow down enough to fall asleep.”   
“I do. You’re just old. Besides, I do go to bed earlier than you.”   
“That makes you old.” Whizzer pretended to be shocked. “No it doesn’t, I need my beauty sleep.”  
“You are pretty so I’m not gonna argue anymore.”   
—————————————————————  
“Last ride of the day!” Jason said as they got in line for Splash Mountain. What was it with Disney World and mountains.   
“I can’t believe it’s just us doing it.”   
“I know right.” Cordelia glances back at the rest of their group sitting at a picnic table. “Well the three of us are going to have a good time. Right Jason?”   
“Yep.”   
“How wet do we get on this ride?” Whizzer asked. Just then a boat got to the bottom making a huge splash. “That wet. But, don’t worry. I brought ponchos.” Cordelia said as she pulled out three.   
“Ponchos, lettuce spinners, she’s got it all.”  
“You bet I do.”

“Ready?” Whizzer asked at they got in the ride vehicle. “It’s going to be fun.”   
The ride went on with animatronic woodland creatures singing and trying to dodge foxes. They turned a corner and could no see the sunlight. “Here we go!”  
They plummeted down. Jason put his hands up the best he could and shouted. Cordelia still didn’t want to mess up her makeup so she put her face on Whizzer’s shoulder but was still having a good time. Whizzer screamed while trying to but not successfully hold onto the lap bar.   
As soon as they got near the bottom what seemed like a ton of water got splashed on them.   
“Damn.” Whizzer said as they got off the ride. “Let’s go looks at the picture.” They did and it was quite funny. Cordelia purchased three copies. “One for each household.”  
They met back up with the group.   
“Once we get back to the hotel we will have 25-30 ish minutes to get ready for dinner.”  
—————————————————————  
“The Crystal Palace, that’s a really fancy restaurant right?” Trina nodded. “Yep. Which means I want everyone looking nice.”   
“Always.” Whizzer winked after her. She just chuckled and shook her head.   
Cordelia looked in the window and saw her reflection. The roller coasters and water rides hadn’t been good to her. Her hair was half out and she had smeared mascara and eyeliner all around her eyes giving her a kind of raccoon look. “They could put you in Splash Mountain.” Marvin jokes getting him a slap. Charlotte was looking slightly less disheveled but her buns could use a few more bobby-pins; and Trina, was still looking like a princess.   
“It may take us a minute.” Cordelia said heading back to Her and Charlotte’s room.   
“I guess we’ll head out too. Meet back here at 6:25?”   
“And not a minute later!” They all chucked recalling the previous day at the airport. 

“Should I wear a yellow dress or would that be just too showy, you know, with the Belle makeup?” Trina asked looking through her clothes she had hung up the previous night.   
“What ever you want to, love.” Trina roller her eyes, but not in an annoyed way. “I forgot, you don’t like questions.”   
“You know me so well.” He walked over and gave her a sweet kiss.   
“And that is why I wanted a room by myself.” Jason said. Slipping on a Polo shirt his mom had packed for him. She had insisted that it was Whizzer approved.   
“I think I’m actually going to go with the patterned dress.” She held up a dress that had blue, white, orange and brown swirls on it.   
“It’ll bring out your eyes.”   
“And what are you going to wear?” Mendel dug through his bag and pulled out some nice pants and a printed button up. “Just dress like I’m going to work.”  
Trina dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of matching flats. She had decided to not bring any heels with her. Her feet would never forgive her if she wore them out and had to walk all day.   
—————————————————————  
“Oh my god Char, I just can’t get my hair right!” Cordelia said viciously jabbing bobby-pins in what used to be a bun.   
“Let me help you.” Charlotte sat by her and started to pull the bobby-pins out and by the time they were done it was good as new. “You’re good at that!”   
“I’m a doctor, I have to be good with my hands.”   
“I’ll say.” Cordelia winked. “Now I have to fix my makeup.” She looked at the mess around her eyes. At least she was good at makeup. She said it was like decorating pastries but on your face. The comparison confused Char but she was sure other cooks and bakers would get it.

“All done.” Cordelia looked at her complete look. “Not bad if I do say so myself.”   
“I’ll say it too.” Charlotte leaned over to kiss her. They kissed for awhile before Cordelia pulled back giggling. “I have to fix my lipstick now.”   
“And that’s why I don’t wear any.”   
“Cram it, babe.”   
—————————————————————  
Since they were back at the hotel everyone finally had time to relax. It had been go go go non stop all day.  
Whizzer flopped on the bed and pulled out his phone. 1 notification.   
Em: how is DW?   
Whiz: fucking exhausting  
Whiz: I also did everything all day  
Em: there is my brother   
Whiz: haha. I gotta go but talk to ya later   
Em: surely   
“What are you wearing?” Whizzer asked as he put his phone away.   
“I was waiting for you to tell me.” He laughed. “So you do learn.”   
“I am an accountant. That means I’m smart.”   
“Knowledge of numbers doesn’t equal common sense, babe.” Marvin shook his head. Whizzer looked in the suitcase and pulled out a shirt and some pants. “I know I’ll regret it but I will let you choose your own tie.” Marvin held up two. “I’m going to go with the worse of the two just to be annoying.” Whizzer got out his phone and called Cordelia. Without waiting for a response, “Dee. You are now my date tonight.” He could heat her and Charlotte laughing before hanging up the phone.   
“That’s it, I’m going with Cordelia.”   
“Rude. What are you wearing?” Whizzer went and got an outfit out of the closet. “This.” Admittedly it was definitely more stylish than the one Marvin was wearing even after Whizzer picked it out. Everyone had their talents; he supposed. And of Whizzer’s talent was looking good he really didn’t mind.  
—————————————————————  
“How long do we have to shop?” Charlotte asks when they got back to the park.   
“A little over thirty minutes.”   
“Thirty minutes?!” Cordelia shrieked. “That’s not nearly enough time to shop in Magic Kingdom.”   
“The sooner we go the more time we have to shop.” Mendel gestured to the street.   
“I know. I’m looking foreword to getting some souvenirs. Maybe for my office.” Mendel said happily. Trina smiled at him.   
“And Mickey Ears!”   
“We should get couple ones.” Cordelia suggested. “You can but they can’t.” Jason said pointing to his mom, dad and stepdads. “Why not?”   
“They are my godparents so it’s okay. When you guys do it it’s embarrassing.”   
“To think I thought we could get through a vacation without being embarrassing.” Trina teased.   
Whizzer winked at Jason. “I don’t think that’d be statistically possible.”   
“Seeing as that isn’t statistics.” Whizzer groaned. “We get it. You are gay and good at math, don’t have to brag about it. That’s why Cordelia is my date.” He grabbed her arm. Everyone else looked confused.   
“We are all missing something here...”   
“Usual shenanigans. Now let’s go shopping.”   
—————————————————————  
Everyone decided to stay together in the stores so there wouldn’t have to be any herding of elephants when is was time for dinner.   
“What do you think about me getting this?” Trina held up a set of four puzzles. Each one a princess scene. “What about this?” Mendel held up a puzzle of Mickey and Minnie kissing in front of the castle. “It’s prefect.”   
They’d decided that everyone would get Mickey Ears along with one souvenir from each park.   
“I’m getting this.” Cordelia showed a blue crop top that said “Disney World Orlando, Florida” in a fancy print. Charlotte was going to send a post card back home each day that she could display in her office, along with some pictures.   
Mendel got a bobble head of Walt Disney for his desk. Jason got a shirt. Marvin got a souvenir penny because he collects those apparently and Whizzer got a mug that had some concept art on it. 

“There are so many ears to choose from...” Jason said looking around the store they had just walked into.   
“I’m getting this one.” Cordelia held up at hat that was Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. “I love this movie and it’s just so dang cute.” She said looking at it.   
“I think I may get a Belle one to go with my look.”   
“I wonder who her favorite Disney Princess is?” Marvin joked.   
“If you’re Belle am I the beast.” Mendel asked. “Nope.” Charlotte pointed at Marvin. “He is.” Whizzer put his arm around Marvin. “But he ran off with Prince Charming.”   
“That’s a fairytale I’d like to see.” Cordelia laughed.   
Jason was on the other side of the store looking at more hats. He ended up choosing a Star Wars one because Star Wars is cool. 

The lady at the checkout told them they could embroider them now and they’d be done by the time they finished eating. Ready to be worn the next day.   
After walking around more, Charlotte chose one inspired by the Haunted Mansion, Mendel chose toy story, Marvin got a plain black one and Whizzer chose a Tomorrowland Mickey hat.   
—————————————————————  
“Wow this place is really nice.” Trina said as they walked into the restaurant. “Nice choice Dee.” Cordelia blushed. She was standing arm in arm with Whizzer, they were each other’s dates after all and Jason was standing back with Marvin and Charlotte.   
They sat in a seat right near the center of the restaurant. “All of this looks so good.” Cordelia whined glancing over at the buffet. A bit more fancy then I am used to cooking though.” They all kept looking at the menu.   
“It reminds of that place you took me on a date to Char. The one by the hospital.” It was a nice date, even though she had spilled red wine and stained her clothes. Since then that was the designated outfit for cooking. Many new stains have been added since then. Cordelia new she was kind of a klutz and pretty clumsy. When that’s the case, having your significant other be a doctor is very helpful.   
“What would you like to drink?” A waitress asked. “Could I have some...what is Cheerwine?” Jason said looking at the menu.   
Trina was slightly concerned, cheerWINE. “Don’t worry. It’s nonalcoholic, we just started serving it. It’s basically a better version of cherry coke.”   
“Oh, I’ll have that then.” The waitress looked at everyone else. “Can I have a virgin mimosa?” Cordelia asked. “You are aware that’s just orange juice right, sweetie?” Charlotte asked looking at Dee. “Don’t talk to my date like that.”   
Marvin groaned. “You are still going on with that.”   
“Mhm.” Whizzer said with a smirk. Cordelia giggled. “I am fully aware. I’ve been wanting orange juice all day.” The waitress wrote that down. “One virgin mimosa aka orange juice.”   
“Since we don’t have to drive anywhere I’m going to get something with alcohol in it.”   
“Even if we did you would still get something and make me drive.”   
“No!” Whizzer said. “We live in New York City you could just take a cab...or the subway. The thirteen year old does that.” Marvin didn’t answer. “You’re right though I’d probably make you drive.” Marvin looked at Charlotte. “Be my date now.”   
“Copycat.”   
“Sorry about them.” Trina apologized. “Can I have a glass of Sauvignon Blanc?” The waitress nodded. “Ooo fancy.” Whizzer said. “And this is him without alcohol.” Mendel points out. Trina looked back at the waitress apologetically but she was laughing. “Really it’s okay. What about you?” She asked Mendel. “I’ll have the same thing as my wife.” The waitress wasn’t sure who was referring to. “The wine not the virgin mimosa.”   
“I’ll just have a beer. Weeping Willow.”  
“How do you drink beer?”   
“How do you drink black coffee?”   
“Touche.” Marvin shook his head. “I’ll just have water.” Charlotte indicated she just wanted water as well.   
“Alright. I’ll be back with drinks and plates so you can head over to the buffet.” 

They decided to go in shifts to the buffet so that their table want abandoned.   
“Can I sneak a sip of beer?” Jason whispered. Whizzer thought about it. “No.” He whispered back. “If we weren’t at Disney World and your mom and dad weren’t over there.”   
“And you’re supposed to be my cool dad?”   
“Alcohol isn’t cool.” Jason laughed. “That’s a very dad thing to say you know.” 

“The food is really fucking good.” Trina said taking a bite. Charlotte, Cordelia, Marvin, Whizzer and Jason all said “profanity” at the same time leading to a debate about the five-way jinx and who owes who a soda.  
Mendel agreed with his wife and settled the debate. All of the adults would buy one soda for Jason. That got him a first bump.   
They ate in relative peace after that, making small talk and had a good time.   
“Guess we better hurry up if we want to get our hats and have a good spot for the fireworks.”   
“I never understood why people got there so early.” Marvin said taking a bite of food. “For the experience I guess. The show is better with a good view.” Charlotte replied.  
“Precisely.” Trina smiled looking at her watch. “Five minutes to get done Marv, Jason.”   
—————————————————————  
“Is this a good spot?” Mendel asked.   
“It’s perfect.” Trina smiled, looking at something else. “Great because I’m already sitting down and I’d need help getting back up.” Trina rolled her eyes but chuckled at her husband.   
“The fireworks start in thirty minutes.” Marvin said.   
“Like you were gonna do anything but sit there anyway.” Charlotte scoffed. “Ugh, rude. I would ride a ride or something. Just not fast ones.” Charlotte and Cordelia giggled at that.   
Jason was talking Whizzer about the firework show they were about to watch; everyone else eventually joined this conversation as well and the excitement grew. 

After thirty minutes of chatting and reminiscing about the day the show began. It was a really nice and grand display that you could have seen from anywhere in the park. The Tomorrowland people mover could be an ideal spot.   
Whizzer traded places with Charlotte to sit beside Marvin. “Hey, wanna be my date again?” Marvin laughed. “Sure.” Whizzer laid his head down on Marvin’s shoulder. That proved to be an ordeal because of how much taller he was but the gesture was appreciated.   
Cordelia was very excited by the fireworks and she was trying to take pictures of all the cool shapes and colors. She also took a picture of Marvin and Whizzer, returning the favor. Trina and Mendel needed their picture taken together at some point too.   
“It’s so pretty Char.” Charlotte smiled at her lover. “Yep.”   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.” She kept smiling as a chorus of “ooo”s, “aaah”s and “that’s so pretty”s came from Cordelia’s mouth throughout the display.   
Trina looked over at Mendel who was staring at the fireworks like a little kid. “My parents used to take me” *boom* “when I was a kid to a” *boom* “park and we could shoot our own fireworks.”   
“Sounds dangerous.”   
“It probably was.” She chuckled but then flinched as a really loud firework went off. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. “This is going to be a great vacation.”   
“Mhm. I am a great planner.” She joked.   
A firework shaped like a smiley face went off.   
Jason was really enjoying the firework show. Sure he’d seen some in New York but having the castle there and just being surrounded by the people and the “magic”. It was nice.   
All of his parents were currently having a moment. Interesting how you can be a child and a 7th wheel. This is how Mark must feel in Rent. He decided to go sit and talk to Cordelia.   
“Hey Cordelia.”   
“Hey kiddo, enjoying the fireworks?” She asked while not taking her eyes off the sky once. “Definitely. They are magical.” She nodded. “I concur.”   
They all sat in relative silence and enjoyed the display. A great ending to a great day.   
—————————————————————  
Since Jason has been with Trina and Mendel last night he was going to be with Marvin and Whizzer this night.   
“Since we are going to Hollywood Studios tomorrow we should watch a movie or like something related to the park.” Jason suggested.   
“It’s way too late to watch a movie. I’m exhausted.” Whizzer yawned.   
“Well according to him I’m nocturnal so I’d be up to watch something.”   
“What about the Twilight Zone?”   
“I love that show.” Jason was actually kind of excited to watch it.   
“No guarantees I won’t fall asleep.” Whizzer said.   
They watched three episodes of the show. A little ways into the second one they could hear Whizzer snoring lightly. Jason and Marvin chuckled at him. They would occasionally talk throughout the episodes. At 11:30 it was decided to stop the show since there was another long day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the longest thing I’ve written   
> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was like “I’m going to publish a chapter twice a week” Nope. Vacation logistics are hard and getting everything finished up for school took a lot of time and energy. I will try to be better.   
> I would also like to use this platform to say that BLACK LIVES MATTER! Do anything you can to help, even if you don’t have money or can’t go to a protest. Do some self reflection and really try to listen to our black bothers and sisters and help them out. You can sign petitions, there are also YouTube videos you can watch and if you don’t skip the adds it donates money to support black lives. Really just don’t ignore what is going on.   
> Just felt like so needed to say that. Anyhoo, I got real bad writers block at haunted mansion and hat shop so sorry if those parts didn’t flow well with the rest of the story   
> But really I went to Disney World in like 5th grade and came back an Elder Price. I was like so obsessed with it and became a huge Disney nerd so I really geeked out on this.   
> PSA: In canon Mendel has some sass and it’s truly a shame that that side of him is ignored a lot   
> Any constructive criticism? This is my first time writing a fic like this 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1b7OTY5h3AZy7obUD3ZSYK?si=wmcoLNkaTfq88T9f81jByw  
> (playlist inspired by this AU and just Falsettos in general. Very throwback)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Disney World. Next chapter is going to be them getting there and settled.  
> Sorry about the whole side plot about the project. I wanted it to develop sort of naturally and not be a whole chapter of just time skips. It may come up again later though so who knows.  
> Enjoy the rest of the fic


End file.
